Motoki
by Antigone2
Summary: Takes place after the famous 'Promise Ring' episode in R. Told through the eyes of the wonderful if not the sharpest tool in the shed Motoki.


I don't know it needs explanations. If I did it right it doesn't.  
Disclaimer: I am disclaiming Sailormoon. I am not claiming it. Naoko Takeuchi has   
rights.   
  
Motoki  
  
  
The morning was like all other mornings. The sun rose, people stirred, children headed off to school, adults to work. The trains swished through the subway, the buses followed their routes through the city.  
  
But I didn't join the usual weekday morning rush. It's not as if I schedule Fridays to be free from classes, it just happens that way...oh, ok, I schedule it. Why not? Almost every Uni. student does. Or should, anyway.   
I know one that doesn't, and fills up every day with as many classes as his advisor will let him take.   
  
Mamoru-kun's gotta be a little psycho, I think. Don't tell him I said so. But he's been busy lately, I guess, because I haven't seen him come into the arcade in a really long while. So this morning I'm gonna go visit him. Hell, now that my little sister is working the café, I don't have to be in the arcade until sometime before the After-School-Pre-Teen Rush, which isn't for hours and hours.  
  
So I'm kicking back, enjoying walking down a street in comfy pants and T-shirt while everyone else is in business suits or school uniforms. Ok, little confession here.   
Personally, I think those little school uniforms the girls wear when they visit me are just so adorable. I'm serious. And I'm afraid to say anything, only because I have this sinking feeling that some of Usagi's friends might have crushes on me and if they take 'Hi, how are you doing?' as a come on, how do you think they would take 'You look really nice in that cute sailor school- uniform today'? Still, there is a reason that American band wrote that song about Catholic Schoolgirls.   
  
Shrug. Of course, no girl in the world could beat Reika, uniform or not. I still can't believe I'm saying that. I mean, I thought I was going to be Bachelor of the Year for the rest of my life until I met her. Now I'm more likely be the first one of my friends to throw a bachelor party.   
  
Yeah, I see you rolling your eyes. I roll my eyes at myself a lot, too, though. So don't worry. I have a sense of humor. At least, that's what I tell myself, it's hard when your jokes are just too sophisticated for plebes of normal intellect to understand. Usagi-chan laughs at my jokes, though.   
Well, at least she used to. In the elevator to Mamoru-kun's apartment I think about that girl and how she's been acting lately. For a while she was really happy, more so then I'd ever seen her before, and *that's* saying something. She's giggly-sweet and sugar happy and really adorable. Sometimes I forget she's really a teenager and I'll realize I'm looking at her the way I would a five-year-old.   
  
But lately, she's been coming into the arcade with unshed tears in her blue eyes and even her hair seems to drop below her shoulders and I know something is wrong. And then I want to talk to her as my peer, an equal, and again I find myself forgetting she is only fifteen. Or perhaps it's her little cousin, the pink-haired girl that frequents the arcade now with Usagi, that makes the teen seem mature in comparison. Who knows? Besides, I'm at his floor now. Enough thinking. Time to whip out the ol' nerd jokes and give my old buddy a hard time, I think to myself. Yeah, I know. But hey, my girlfriend's in Africa, what else should I do with my time?  
  
I knock three times in rapid succession and bark, "Open up, Chiba-san, I know what you did and I have you surrounded. Come out with your hands up. And drop the Chalupa." He's probably gonna be so grouchy at me for this...  
  
But, no, when the door is opened I see him grinning out at me. "Damn. I thought it was the perfect crime."  
  
"You can't beat Agent Furuhata of the FDA!"  
  
Raised eyebrow. "The Food and Drug Administration?"  
  
Cough. Oops. Must have mixed up some letters there... "Yup! We've decided your um... kitchen was just too clean. Gives us other college guys a bad rep."  
  
"No offense, Motoki-kun, but you don't need *my* help to get a bad reputation in the area of neatness. I've seen your place."  
  
Sweatdrop. That's the thing about friends. They always get dirt on you. I tell you, I'd kill for some dirt on Mamoru. I mean, anything. So far, there is nothing in his life I could get him for. No secret problems, no bad grades, never any cheating, and even his damn apartment is neat. There have to be some skeletons in this man's closet. But I have yet to find them.   
  
"Anyway, what brings you here?" he continued, as he nodded his head for me to come in.  
  
I shrug. "Haven't seen you in a while. They are starting to ask about you at the arcade. 'Where's the guy who is such a loser at the crane game?' they ask."  
  
"Oh, Motoki-san, you didn't have to come all the way here just to boost my ego. Could've done that over the phone."  
  
Suddenly I feel uncomfortable. "You um... hadn't been answering."  
  
His smiled faded. "I went through some difficult times."  
  
That surprised me. I mean, anyone who knows anything about Mamoru's history knows he goes through rough spots in his life a lot. The man is all on his own. He gets moody and unapproachable, but after the episodes, usually he doesn't bring it up, and I ignore it. He's never actually admitted to difficult times.  
  
"So what's up?" I say, concerned, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
He shakes his head and grins again. "Everything is fine, Motoki-san. I'm over it now."  
  
I only believe him because I've never seen him smile so much in one afternoon. In fact, he's acting almost downright goofy, even joking back with me in lighthearted tones. Not actually how people just getting over intense depression are supposed to act. I consider checking under his bed for pods. Or for...  
  
"What did you do last night?" I ask suddenly, causing him to look up in surprise. For a second I wonder why I asked that. But I've never seen anyone this cheerful unless they got some action or something. Then again, this is *Mamoru* I am thinking about. He wouldn't notice a cute girl if she fell over him in the street.   
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"What did you do last night?"  
  
"There was a youma attack outside my building. Did you hear?"  
  
Ah, the wonders of living in Tokyo. No, I hadn't heard. But the newspapers and TV stations never give information like that. In fact, many people don't believe youma even exist, although I do, and I have reason. There is almost a sort of underground of information about youma and the senshi who fight them, and people who want to always seem to find out. But not overnight.  
  
"Was anyone hurt?"  
  
He shook his head, "No."  
  
"Sailormoon was there, then?"  
  
"Always is, isn't she?"  
  
I nod.  
  
"Anyway, apparently the targets were the all people who were making 'promise rings,'" he continued. Mamoru knows a lot about what is going with the senshi, sometimes. He is capable of using terms I don't understand and knowing things I didn't think normal civilians know. I never question it, though. This is not the kind of dirt I want on him. Besides, if it turns out he is some sort of superhero, then how will that make me look?   
  
"Oh, right. Those are all the rage at the arcade. Usagi-chan's little redhead friend made one for that short boy she hangs around with. He was showing it off like it was an engagement ring."  
  
Mamoru laughs. He must know who I am talking about.  
  
"But that doesn't explain why you are so cheerful today."  
  
He shrugged, that goofy grin still on his face. He is really starting to freak me out. Why did I bother to visit him? I could be at home with Jerry Springer.   
  
"So what's her name?" I tease, distractedly, as I pick through the magazines on his coffee table. Why does he have coloring books?  
  
"Whose name?"  
  
"The reason why you are so happy. She has a name, right?"  
  
I expect him to give me the Look I always get when I tease him about maybe, possibly, ever, getting together with someone. The Look can say 'yeah, right, that's funny Motoki', 'god you are such a loser', or 'mind your own damn business, you jerk', all depending on Mamoru's mood. He's good at Looks.   
M  
aybe he can throw one if his patented little sayings like, "Love is nothing but a scientific trick of nature used to get humans to reproduce." (Which, by the way, is fine with me. I say, go nature.) Or "Motoki-kun, when was the last time I was interested a girl for more than fifteen minutes?"   
  
So I was floored when he stood for a second, his face peaceful and his eyes bright, before answering, "Of course she has a name. Do you want regular water or sparkling to drink, because I have both."   
  
I just stare at the back of his head as he reaches in the refrigerator, nonchalantly.   
  
"Regular...water...is...fine...."  
  
He gives me strange look. "You ok?"  
  
"Do I know her?"  
  
"Yes. I have to get to class in about an hour so we have time to hang out here if you want to."  
  
I'm still staring. I can't help it. It's like finding out that all this time, the sky is really orange. Like Unazuki getting through an entire sentence without saying 'like', or Usagi-chan passing a test. Or-Chiba Mamoru falling in love.  
  
"Is it serious?"  
  
He raises an eyebrow at me. Perhaps I am being nosy. I don't care. I want to know.  
  
"What's 'serious'?" he asks. For all I know, he really wants to know. Yes, well don't worry Mamoru, it's me, Motoki-sama, the Dating God. I'll answer all your questions. Yeah, right.  
  
"Do you... like... I don't know... care about her?"  
  
He nods.  
  
"So you're not just using her for sex or anything."  
  
"And to you, 'serious' is 'not using for sex'?" he laughing at me, as he stands up, shaking his head. "Forget me giving college guys a bad reputation. I think you have that covered for every university in the country. God, Motoki. I'm not even sure I want you in my apartment anymore." And he was still laughing at little.  
  
Great. Well, no more teasing him about this girl if he is going to tease me back! Damn Mamoru. Why am I even friends with him?  
  
"So this new girlfriend of yours," I ask, picking up a coloring book and holding it up to him, "does she like to color? Are child services gonna come knocking on your door?"  
  
He glares at me. Oh, he's *really* good at glaring.  
  
"Those are Chibi-Usa's."  
  
Oh, right. Yeah, he's been watching Usagi-chan's little cousin a lot lately, I remember.   
  
I'm not sure what kind of arrangement he and Usagi-chan have, though, because although   
  
Usagi-chan and Chibi-Usa don't get along, the older girl still gets really upset when Mamoru watches Chibi-Usa. You'd think she'd be grateful. But whatever.  
  
"Ri---ight." I say. "But I know it's because you want to try to get the color of Snow White's hair *just* right. And it's tearing you up inside because you can't do it, isn't it?"  
  
"I can do anything," he said with a conceited smile, "and anyway, what's so hard about 'black as ebony'?"  
  
"What kind of girl do you go for, anyway?" I say, watching him. For some reason, I just can't picture him with anyone I'm putting next to him in my mind. I can't see him with some gorgeous, curvy woman, although I know if he wanted to he could probably date supermodels. Jerk. But I couldn't see an ultra-intelligent, cool girl with him either. They'd be too similar.   
  
"The kind of girl who would set her alarm for the midnight, just so she could call me as I was getting ready for bed and tell me not to have any nightmares."   
  
I nod. Yeah. I could see him with a girl like that. "She did that?"  
  
He nodded. "I was... last..." he sighed, almost like he was going to tell me something, but didn't know how. Shrugging, he gave up and grinned at me again.  
  
"So, how have you been?"  
  
We talk a little bit. Joke some more. It's different joking with Mamoru then with my other college buddies. I kinda missed it. Before long it's time for him to leave, and we walk to the lobby of his apartment together. I think about how Mamoru couldn't finish what he was going to say before. I think about how he goes for days on end without calling any of his friends because he just doesn't realize that people can worry about other people. I think about how he hates to be touched, in any way, shape or form. Then I wonder about the type of person that captured his heart. And, let me tell you, he's probably going to be hell to have as a boyfriend. I hope she can handle it.   
  
"Well, see you, Motoki-kun." He says, smiling at me as we part ways.  
  
"Sure. When?"  
  
"I'll probably stop by the arcade later today. I still have to beat that crane game." But thinking of the crane game isn't what is making his eyes sparkle, in a way I've never seen on him before. Oh, yeah. He's got it bad.   
  
I nod. "See you then."  
  
"Mamoru-kun?"  
  
He turns, "Hai?"  
  
"Won't you tell me who she is? A hint at least?"  
  
"You know her, Motoki-kun." He smiles in a way that makes me wonder if he remembers I'm here. "She's the only girl in the world who would come up with the nickname 'Mamo-chan.'" He checks his watch and then shrugs apologetically before hurrying off the class. "Ja!"   
  
Mamo-chan?! She calls him Mamo-chan!? Chiba Mamoru, tall, cold, impeccable nineteen-year-old university student... Mamo-chan? I smile. She must know something I don't.  
  
The arcade is louder than usual, today, and I think it's all due to the little odango-haired girl...who is suddenly and inexplicably back to her usual self.  
  
She screams my name when she sees me, and flies over to me with a sparkling expression in her eyes. "Motoki-kun, I don't know the man, but I *love* Haruna-sensei's boyfriend. It's because of him I don't have a detention today!"  
  
I grin. This girl could make anyone smile.  
  
"That's great, Usagi-chan. Want to play some Sailor V?"  
  
Usagi thinks for a moment, "Maybe in a bit."  
  
I nod, "You could get to the crane game before Mamoru-san shows up and wins all the toys out of it." I watch her expression closely.  
  
She shakes her head, snickering, "He's so horrible at that game! Chibi-Usa is better than he is."  
  
"Usagi-chan," I start.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
I lean closer to her, a smile tugging at my mouth. "Earlier today, Mamoru-san..." But I can't. Not until I'm sure. But something in my heart tells me that has gotta be it. Who else?   
  
She tilts her head to side, innocently waiting for me to finish my sentence.  
  
I shake my head and tug affectingly on one pig-tail. "Nothing. Here," I hand her some tokens. "Play Sailor V on the house."  
  
She squeals and thanks me and runs off to play the game. 'Thank you,' I think, 'for making my friend so happy.' And giving me, finally, something to tease him about. You don't know how happy that makes me.  
  
Of course, I become 100% sure who the mystery girl is the second Mamoru enters the   
arcade. Yes, Usagi screams 'Mamo-chan!' and throws herself into his arms. And my reserved friend actually seems pleased to return her hug. This is just too weird....   
  
But ya know, I can see Tsukino Usagi calling someone at midnight just to make sure they have sweet dreams. And only she could look inside Chiba Mamoru and find 'Mamo-chan.' I'm really not as surprised as I thought I would be.  
  
Of course, as the kind hearted person that I am, I leave them alone for the rest of the day.   
Apparently they are getting enough from Usagi's friends and little cousin. However, as I wipe down the counter top, I can't help grinning in anticipation for the next time I talk to my friend.  
  
The first thing I'm gonna say? 'I told you so.'   
  
~Antigone 1999  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
